oh mother
by Jenniferee
Summary: in which tatara is the mom because he always is the mom.
1. nonononono you don't get it

_moar writing practice doodles. i need to get back into the game. and i also seem to be getting the most plot bunnies from k so!_

_enjoy._

_disclaimer: don't own._

* * *

Totsuka is THE mom. He is given mom privileges. He = mom. Mom = he. You can't see him anything else than mom. He radiates MOM. Moooooom, you could yell, and all of a sudden he is there and WOAH where did he come from but you know he could do it because mom.

* * *

When HOMRA is kinda-sortof-mostly newly assembled (because you see, HOMRA is never actually fully assembled), they hang around in different meeting spots like the rooftops of apartments and alleys in suburbs until Izumo finally gets to fulfill his longtime ambition of opening a bar.

No one even questions such a weird vocation, they just automatically move in because hey it's a space one of them own for once and you don't question your benefactors that's not really what you do.

The moving in process is messy - Izumo is frazzled and excited and jumpy about it while everyone else is "when do we get to sleep". Totsuka is the one who helps to pull everything together and do some weird organizing magicks and BAM! furniture moves in and funds find a way to fund themself.

Mikoto rolls his eyes. He does ruffle Tatara's hair a bit and mutter some word that rhymes with manks.

* * *

Somehow Totsuka remembers all sorts of things, like birthdays and grocery lists and small things that no one remembers but moms. So every once in a while he will set out and return with a cake and go "happy birthday, Misakiiiiii!" and Misaki will go "huh?" along with everyone else because Totsuka is really the only one that remembers.

He also remembers that Izumo breaks into hives around children, and that Kosuke MUST have tea every morning if not he gets cranky, and Anna prefers white roses to red roses, and that Masaomi is scared of the dark, and Misaki likes his head warm and his music not too loud, and that Mikoto likes cuddling in his sleep.

Also generally Mikoto only cuddles Tatara in his sleep because Tatara is the only one kind of allowed to know because he is the mom and moms know everything anyways.

* * *

Moms are also great for feelings jamming.

It starts one day when Anna knocks on Totsuka's door and asks if she can talk to him in private. After finding out the reason, Totsuka (claps his hands excitedly in motherly-like glee) and hangs a sign on the door saying FEELINGS JAM IN PROCESS.

Some sort of phenomenon happens in which all the members of HOMRA, after seeing that sign, start to feel strange feelings from the depths of their soul that they never knew they had. The curtain to their heart is suddenly drawn. And all of a sudden EVERYONE needs to express their innermost thoughts and feelings to the mom and Totsuka just kind of sighs in motherlylike content and goes "finally!"

Dear, sweet and murderous Eric even reluctantly asks him in one of the feeling jam sessions about the birds and the bees. What a cutie.

* * *

Tatara also makes sure the kids know their manners.

Everything they ask Tatara must come with a "please?" Adding a "mom" at the back of the please would mean the job was better well done. In fact, addressing Tatara as mom at any time at all made him smile, which literally raised the entire atmosphere by a notch, and everyone in the bar would be blessed with sparkling pheromones and the aura of cute kitties and flowers and chocolates and rainbows and unicorns. In fact, it was natural for everyone to address him as mom by now. It was a silent pact that everyone make Tatara smile FOREVER.

Everyone just kinda wanted to hang around smiling Tatara forever.

Funnily enough, Mikoto refused to call him mom. Which made Tatara slightly confused and "awwwww" but then everyone else made up for that anyway.

* * *

Suoh was a violent and naughty kid when he was in high school. He was a bad kid. He would go around and beat people up and burn them for the heck of it and he was also the type of person who would slap teachers and not turn up for detention and also suspend himself because school was for wimps.

He was a bad kid.

It was actually around then that HOMRA was forming - at least the idea, and this small group of people were just known as some gang who would occasionally roam the streets at night and wreck your shit.

Totsuka didn't like that. He liked even less the fact that Mikoto was straining himself. It wasn't evident at all; in fact, not even Mikoto knew it, but Totsuka could head-on identify that the Sword of Damocles was crumbling even before Mikoto was named as the king of the clan. It was actually crumbling really bad. Really really bad.

There was no way that brash dude would understand the significance of it, or any of the other members.

So there was a period of time in which Totsuka was hopping all around town and trying all sorts of hobbies to find something suitable for Mikoto. He would throw all kinds of thing into Mikoto's face, from lollipops to comics to sports magazines to dragging him along for swimming classes.

Now, Mikoto was a bad kid, but that didn't mean he was a dumb kid. After a while when he found out that his flame power was flaring a bit when he used it, he found out about the Sword of Damocles and realised that what Totsuka was doing was trying to distract him from going berserk.

He was grateful. A bit. Albeit slightly exasperated at all of Tatara's antics.

In the end, Mikoto calmed down more and actually got to know better and take care of his group members, and Totsuka ended up realising that he liked trying new things and hobbies! Character development PLUS!

* * *

Once Mikoto and another ex-member had the privilege of seeing Tatara fight. It wasn't the first time he fought, but it was certainly the last.

It was when Fushimi declared out.

Totsuka was in Mikoto's room, tidying up and chatting with Mikoto as usual, when Fushimi strode in wearing a different uniform.

"I'm not one of you any more," he said, all smug and looking proud of himself. He seemed to like his different identity a lot. Like HOMRA was actually a pain in the ass for him. And while Suoh furrowed his eye brows and shrugged, Totsuka dropped the mop he was carrying and looked straight at Fushimi.

Saruhiko shuddered very minimally. He didn't dare say anything.

Softly, Totsuka whispered, "Then get out."

Fushimi you idiot. "Uh sorry, what did you say?"

Totsuka's face was as white as a sheet, and his usually lively eyes had nothing in them - just an empty void. His muscles were completely relaxed.

Then something went off

and Totsuka was consumed by a humongous scorching aura that was so RED that there was really no other way to describe it. Surrounding air and furniture was melting in the intensity of the flame; scorch marks were coming up on the wooden floors and walls. The heat immediately filled the entire place, threatening to crush anything and everything in it with the wrath and absolute RAGE of Totsuka's flame-

Mikoto's eyes widened and he tried to get Totsuka to stop, but he felt that he couldn't say anything-

and dear darling Saruhiko was now trembling, and backing up towards the door.

Before his hand could grab the doorknob, out of somewhere a flaming meat chopper came flying and narrowly missed Fushimi's head, hitting the door he was leaning on.

The door collapsed into rubble.

Fushimi ran.

There was a pause, before Totsuka picked up the mop again and sighed.

"I guess he didn't like our family then?"

Poor Mikoto had no idea what to say. He looked in despair at the burnt floorboards.

Dejectedly, Tatara continued his regular tidy-up, and Mikoto racked his own brains for something to say to comfort Tatara and make sure that Tatara was still okay-

"You're a perfect mama- I meant perfect mom- I meant good dad- I meant good-"

Tatara looked back at Mikoto in surprise and a restrained kind of motherly smile.

Suoh couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Nah, fuck this," Mikoto got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Tatara's waist.

Also he gave him a slight nuzzle. Just for good measure. So that the intentions were clear.

"You were never a mom to me."

For a moment, Mikoto internally freaked out; Tatara's eyes were wide open and what it Tatara never felt like that andandand-

Tatara smiled. A real smile. And this time not a motherly one.

He kissed Mikoto on the cheek. "Not now. I still have to get the cleaning done."

* * *

_yay done! _

_finished this on the train hahas. i might do a sequel if people want. also if i regain my angst-writing skills. but then i keep telling myself this is PRACTISE and i'm supposed to USE this to regain my skills. so well idk man_

_apologies if this wrecked your ship. sob. _


	2. and so it begins

_this was quite fun. and wow i like writing for k! i actually do! (that is a bad thing because if i spam the archive with bad fanfics that is bad)_

_this is a little more evident mikoto/tatara. _

_enjoy._

_disclaimer: don't own_

* * *

"Please tell me you're done with cooking for the day."

"Mikoto dear, you have to learn to be patient." Tatara winked. "After I cook we must all have dinner, yes?"

"..."

Tatara sighed in content.

"Then AFTER that I need to clean up the dishes, and then make sure all the members have their bath, and then read Anna a bed time story, and then I must give the stray that Kosuke brought in today a bath and a nice meal, and thennn, only then, can I spend time with you."

Mikoto grunted in response.

Such were the perils of being in love with a mom.

And how the HELL did Tatara do it anyway?

* * *

Finally, Tatara flung his body back on the couch; the dog Kosuke was a little darling, as all the strays were, and oh dear he was such a darling but had _so much muck and dirt on his body _that it took ages to scrub and soap off! Tatara also had brushed the dog's teeth. The teeth were an abomination to all mankind. And brushing a dog's teeth is not the best job in the world, one must note._  
_

Tatara felt his eyelids heavy and drooping, but then he saw Mikoto looking over him-

"Now can I?"

The blonde sleepily waved his hand.

"I don't care whatever you do, but if you're horny right now I'm afraid I can't do anything about that and it's really just best to jack off in the bathroom." There was a short pause. "Wait no, don't do that, I just cleaned the toilets."

Mikoto bent down and sat on his legs.

"At least sit up?"

"Huhhhh... Fine, King-san," Tatara groggily sat up and gazed at Mikoto blearily.

Mikoto could feel his heart race a bit when the other male looked at him, and found himself blushing. Frigging _blushing_. So embarrassing. What kind of king _blushed_?

He leaned in and their lips met. Tatara gently cupped Mikoto's face, and Mikoto grabbed Tatara's hair. He put more into the kiss, at first having it slow, but soon he wanted more, more - the moment Tatara opened his mouth to gasp for air, Mikoto used the opportunity to insert his tongue.

Mikoto pulled Tatara down into his lap, so that one was straddling the other. They tasted each other's mouths, and their tongues battled for dominance, the sweetness of the passion that burned from both of them showed in how their lips moved. The Red King let his hands roam around the sides of Tatara's chest and back, pressing them even closer to each other. Swiftly, Tatara used his tongue to swipe across Mikoto's lips, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

Tatara broke the kiss, grinned, and hopped back onto the couch.

Mikoto growled.

The other broke into laughter. "That was really hot, but I am also really tired." He got up, stretching out his hand. "Bed time?"

It was late, and as much as Mikoto wanted to continue, he felt himself getting sleepy too. He latched his hand onto the other's to pull himself up, and they walked back up to the bedroom together (very cheesily) hand in hand.

* * *

_i apologize on my hands and knees about the attempt romance._

_this was really short - i wrote it in like half an hour or something because i was still feeling it. i am very sorry if i've wrecked your ship even further. sob._

_if there's a next update which is highly probable it might be the angst one. but then again not because i love this ship too much to rush to the end._


End file.
